A fall protection device is known as a personal safety system for persons working in great height, such as workers or members of a rescue staff. The person is secured by a personal fall arrest, such as a lifeline or rope connecting the body wear of the person to be secured, like a full body harness, with a securing point. It is essential to absorb the energy within the system to prevent the person from being injured in the case of falling. For this reason different kinds of shock absorbers can be integrated within the fall protection device, such as stretching ropes to lengthen the fall distance such that the rope absorbs energy, or shock absorbing rope brakes, etc.
To secure members of a rescue staff in rescue situations, a main problem is that there is usually no predetermined securing point for such a fall protection device. For example, if the rescue site is the front of a common building, a roof or the like, there is often no opportunity to fasten a securing rope or no time to look for a suitable locking point. An additional problem is to secure a plurality of persons in a rescue situation in great height at a place with no predetermined securing point.